Demon Engagement: The Twist
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: Rewrite, sort of, of my first Demon Engagement. Will post both. Hints of slash, but focuses on normal pairings. Harry and Hermione are the protagonists in this one. HP? HG? Surprise pairing at the end. Full explanation inside. sort of. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dave, Zorach, and Riax everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

AN: Eeps! Another story! Bad, bad, bad! ... Ahem. You're all probably wondering what the hell I'm doing to this poor story, so allow me to explain.

This is sort of a rewrite, but it is also a separate story. I will write both Demon Engagements, and I will do my best to update both at the same time.

Key Differences: 1. This story focuses on Harry and Hermione.

2. Ron's dead, semi-explained.

3. Harry isn't Snape's or James' son. Explained.

4. Snape does have a son who will be introduced later.

5. My demon Aphael does not exist in this one. He belongs only to the first Demon Engagement. Instead, his place is taken by a different demon that I have created, who shall be introduced in the tenth chapter.

6. Dave is alive, but he doesn't have a major role. He's already graduated from a magic school by the time Harry attends Hogwarts. However, Dave will be mentioned quite often. In the other Demon Engagement I actually plan to have Dave take ontheprotective brother role eventually. In this one Dave is there to provide entertainment.

7. Harry begins Hogwarts in his 7th year.

8. Draco doesn't have a big role either.

9. Tom doesn't exist and nor does Voldemort. Instead playing his role will be another demon. Who won't be introduced until about Christmas time. (I'm still working on this one's character.)

I think that's enough of the plot given away.

Pairings: HG/? HP/? many other pairings on the side.

End pairings: I'm not telling. Nope. Notta. Zilch. Never. ... Not until we get there anyways.

That's it for my AN. Thanks for reading if you did. If you didn't, oh well. Feel free to ask questions, but no answers shall be guaranteed.

Demon Engagement

version 2

The Twist

Prologue

Part 1:

James growled. Hurt, anger, and betrayal reflected in his hazel eyes. "How could you...," not finding the proper words he made a gesture at a pregnant Lily, "this?"

Lily scowled. Her brilliant green eyes narrowing. "Well, if we hadn't argued several months ago, it wouldn't have happened! Either way, I am keeping the baby. MY baby."

James anger deflated some, and understanding took it's place. Sighing, he ran a hand through his messy hair. "How do we explain this to the child?"

Sirius, who had been quiet with an ashamed aura, finally spoke up. "We could raise the child together. The child would have three parents instead of two."

"What about Dave?" James asked.

Lily sighed. "We will raise both children. They will know the truth as they grow up. We will not lie to, or hide this from, them. Also, they WILL be raised as siblings."

The two men nodded their heads in agreement, not daring to argue with Lily.

Remus, who had been the one to urge Lily to tell James the truth, smiled knowing thateverything would be fine. A second later he voiced an idea he had been pondering on. "Why don't we travel after the baby is born. Allow Dave and his sibling to learn different cultures."

Lily grinned. "That would be wonderful. I always wanted to travel."

Part 2:

Hermione Granger watched curiously as her Aunt's new neighbors moved into the house next door.

Her mother had insisted that she spend the summer holidays in America with her Aunt Charlene. Hermione didn't mind much really. She loved her Aunt, although Charlene was a bit eccentric.

Hermione had bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, healthy pale skin, and a slight overbite. She currently wore a light blue blouse, dark blue jeans that flared slightly at the knees, and tan sandals. A thick book was spread open on the kitchen table before her.

Watching from the window, Hermione saw two men who almost looked like brothers. One had dark brown messy hair, hazel eyes hidden behind thin-wired framed glasses, and tanned skin. He wore a plain red t-shirt, black slacks, and black boots.

The other had ebony black ruggedly handsome shoulder-length hair, pale blue eyes, and light tan skin. He wore a dark green shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

The two men went into the house carrying a huge box between them.

A woman with fiery red hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin came out, followed by a different man. She wore a light green blouse over a white spaghetti-strapped shirt, light jeans, and dark tanned sandals.

The man had light amber hair, which matched his dark amber eyes, and pale skin. He seemed to have some sort of illness, but at the same time he also seemed healthy. He wore a silver-blue t-shirt, black slacks, and black tennis shoes (don't know what they are called else where? Anyone want to provide clothing terms for me? That way I know what to call certain things.)

As the two adults went back into the house, carrying several small boxes, two kids ran out of the house laughing.

Hermione perked up some, wondering if she would be able to leave undetected by her Aunt. Maybe, the two boys would want to paly with her.

The boy who looked to be the elder one haddark red hair, hazel eyes, and light tanned skin. He wore a navy blue t-shirt, darkblue jeans, and black sneakers. (Seriosly, clothing terms are wanted.) The boy who looked to be younger hadraven black hair, maybe blue-green eyes (Hermione wasn't sure), and slightly paler skin than herself. He wore a black t-shirt, khakipants, and black sneakers with silver laces.

The two boys slowly made their way into the house, a box between them, chatting excitably from the looks of it.

Hermione sighed. Hopefully she wouldbe able to make friends with them, considering the other kids didn't like her.

Part 3:

Harry sat on the porch of the house that his family had just moved into, watching Dave play by himself. A tattered notebook by his side as he watched his brother.

A shadow leaned in front of him. Looking up, he saw a girl about his age standing there.

The girl had bushy brown hair, a slight overbite, chocolate brown eyes, and healthy pale skin. The girl hesitated, then shyly, "Hi, um, I'm Hermione Granger."

Hermione could now see clearly that the younger of the boys had emerald green eyes with sapphire blue specks laying within the emerald green. 'Why can't I have eyes like that?' She thought to herself.

Hary smiled. "I'm Harry James Orion Potter-Black, and that his my half-brother Dave Orient Potter."

An awkward silence fell between the two children. After several minutes passed, Harry picked up his camera, which had gone unnoticed by Hermione until then, as Dave ran into the street after a basketball. A sudden screech of wheels, and the next thing anyone knew, dave was laying, injured, in the street.

Hermione's Aunt Charlene hurried out of the car. "Oh my God!" She cried out.

Hermione had her hands covering her mouth in terror.

Harry, meanwhile, was writing something in the tattered notebook, earning a glare from Hermione as James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius ran passed.

Harry glanced up at her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. This type of thing happens all the time to Dave."

"How can you be so cruel?!"

"This isn't the first near-death-experience Dave has had. Why, there was a time when he almost got trampled by a horse. Dave will befine." Harry said cheerfully.

As if to prove Harry's point, Dave sat up slowly, wincing. Nothingwas broken or fractured, fortunately. Dave just got several really bad bruises.

"See." Harry stated quite cheerfully.

Part 4:

Several years passed. Eventually, Hermione was accepted to go to Hogwarts while Harry and Dave were home-schooled.

Harry and Hermione, being best friends since that day, had kept in touch, and Hermione would visit her Aunt Charlene for at least one week each summer.

Now, it was the beginning of summer just after Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. Currently, she was in Diagon Alley with her boyfriend, Ron (Ronald) Weasley.

Ron had blue eyes, red hair which his family was known for, and he was abit tall and lanky. His family didn't have a lot of money so he wore clothes that his brothers had own before him, and some clothes they had got on sale.

Hermione had changed some what over the years. She no longer had a slight overbite, her teeth were now perfect. Her bushy brown hair had become tamed and slightly curled.

Hermione walked out of Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor (did I get this right?), looking around for Ron, who had decided to wait outside and save them a table.

Not seeing him, Hermione did a "Point Me" spell, following it to an alley. Walking into the alley, Hermione dropped the ice cream in her hands. Not a moment later, she screamed. (Seriously, I needed to kill Ron off, so he was basically murdered for no reason at all other than I needed him to be dead.)

Part 5:

Ron's funeral was small. Only close friends and the family were invited to attend.

Hermione had wrote to Harry shortly after Ron's death, her handwriting frantic and tears landing on the paper.

Harry had wrote back, stating he would transfer to Hogwarts for the seventh year, although he would need to take the sixth year tests to get into theseventh year classes.

He said that his family would be there in the last month before school started, and that he would see her soon.

Hermione took comfort in the fact that her best friend was coming to be there for her.

The End of the Prologue

So, what do you think? R&R please!


	2. Real chapter one

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dave, Zorach, and Riax everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

Pairings: HG/? HP/? many other pairings on the side.

End pairings: I'm not telling. Nope. Notta. Zilch. Never. ... Not until we get there anyways.

Warnings: OCs, OoCs, death, slight randomness, slash but only hinted at so it might not even be there. I think I covered everything, yes?

AN: Read thing after story please.

**Demon Engagement**

**version 2**

**Chapter One**

**Part 1**

Harry smiled as he finished unoacking his new room. (Room shall be described in next chapter because I haven't fully decided on it yet.) It had taken very little effort to convince his parents that he should attend Hogwarts, which would lead them to moving back to England. After all, he only wanted to be there for Hermione.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey mum, dad #1, dad #2, can I attend Hogwarts this year?"_

_"Harry! How many times have I told you to refer to James as James or Father, and Sirius as Father or Dad?" Lily asked clearly exasperated with Harry's lack of respect._

_Harry gave her a look that said, "You're kidding me. My way is so much easier."_

_"So can attend Hogwarts?"_

_"No." Lily answered sternly._

_"But mum, Hermione needs me!"_

_Sirius grinned. "So how is your girlfriend?"_

_"Distraught. Her boyfriend was murdered recently for no apparent reason at all from the look of things." Harry stated briefly killing Sirius's happy mood._

_Lily gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, the poor dear. Of course you may go. I'll just go send Dumbledore a letter. Yes, I'll go do that." Lily wandered off muttering to herself._

_"England! How I missed you!" James stated proudly._

_"Beware wizarding society! The marauders will rise again!" Sirius claimed, even going so far as to pose._

_Harry shook his head. It seemed nothing could dampen their spirits for long._

_-End of Flashback-_

Now all harry had to do was send a letter to Hermione informing her that he would be going to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year of magic school.

**Part 2**

Hermione sighed, wondering when harry would send a reply to her with Hedwig (yep, Harry has found hedwig before Diagon Alley). It had been a little over two weeks since she had sent him the letter informing him of recent events.

Deciding that Ginny's room was becoming suffocating, Hermione opted to go outside. It was only near sunset after all.

**Part 3**

Sitting down on the porch, hermione watched as the sun just begun to set before her.

She was trying her best not to become lost in her memories of Ron and her grief. She was slowly losing the battle however.

Soon the memories and grief overwhelmed her, so she was shocked when two voices spoke from right beside her.

"Ah. What a beautiful sunset, right George?"

"I believe you are right Fred."

The twins had joined her on the porch sitting on either side of her.

"So what,"

"Do you,"

"Think,"

"Hermione?" They chorused her name, both smiling at her with secretive smiles.

Hermione blinked, registering the question. "Oh. Well, I suppose."

They both leaned into her and wiped her cheeks clear of tear trails.

"No tears,"

"Right Hermione?"

"Sunsets are meant to be admired,"

"For their breath-taking beauty."

The twins stood up in a fluid motion leaving a letter in her lap.

"We believe,"

"This letter,"

"From one,"

"Harry James Orian Potter-Black,"

"Is for you."

With that the two headed back inside the house.

Hermione looked down at the letter in her lap in surprise before ripping it open. Reading through the letter, Hermione laughed. Only harry could get her to laugh when something depressing had just happened in her life.

Harry had included in his letter a story of one of Dave's newest near-death experiences. Poor Dave, something seemed to always happen to him.

This time Dave had been touring england on an open bus, and he was sitting on the top floor of the bus when he had somehow lost his balance though he had been sitting. Hermione suspected that Harry might have had something to do with it like Harry had a tendancy to do. Especially since Harry seemed to have been sitting next to Dave at the time. Firtunately, for Dave, the bus had been stopped at a bus stop to let passengers on and off. Unfortunately, for Dave, he had ended up with a broken arm and a very bruised back.

Harry, being Harry, had gotten several snapshots of the incident as it was happening and the events taking place afterwards. He had included a couple pictures of the incident in his letter to Hermione.

Yes, even though Harry was a bit psychotic, Hermione was glad that harry was going to be attending Hogwarts this year. She briefly wandered if she should worry about the impact Harry would have on hogwarts, but the thought was soon out of her mind as she ran inside to write Harry back. Of course she would chew him out for his late reply in her letter, after all it was very rude of him.

**End of Chapter One**

Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter will more then make up for it. Now on to something that should be fun.

Okay, if any of you have read my profile lately you have realized that I have been sidetracked by a story I am hoping to post before Halloween.

My clue in the profile is that it is an HP crossover with ?.

So in each story that I update I will give you a clue. Their are five clues at the very least, the profile clue is included in that. You have to read each update I do for all the stories.

Now, I am proposing (aha! that's how it's spelt! leave me alone I am tired.) a little game. Gather the clues from each story and take a guess. You only have one shot so use it very carefully. When I post the story, as a reward for participating, I will post your answers and pen names at the end of the new story.

Fun, right?

Clue #3 is….

(drum roll)

Male has the lead role

(snickers again) That should narrow it down some, right?


End file.
